Jameson B. Willicott
Name: Jameson Willicott First Appearance: "Mission 5.5" born: July 16, 1989 Relatives:'''Jeffory Willicott (dad), Alisha Willicott (mom) Beumont Willicott (brother) '''Groups: Arcadia Position: Fire Personality Smart, to an extreme. His mind is literally always snapping exact photos of the world around him. His memory and skills of interpretation, investigation, and interrogation are beyond average and he lacks the ability to give up. This coupled with his innate love, near zealous obsession, with justice meant he oculd only follow one path in life. The path to becoming an ace detective. After returning to America he has been specially trained to complete these skills. But it's these qualities that make him flawed. His curious mind means that details consume his mind, he never stops thinking and then there's his rigidity. Above all other qualities his rigid moral fiber is the thing that gets him in the most trouble. He only accepts justice, honor, truth, and generally being good. He won't bend to make a situation work. He'll take a stand... every. time. Abilities Splitting: Jameson has the ability to divide his psyche into two. He can use this to create two clones. Both are made of of his original mass, only divided. Meaning his weight is halved as his density goes down. His strength, and use of his powers are also weakened. However, he gains the advantage of being able to split into two. The power is deactivated if the two ever touch, skin to skin. If he stays separated for extended times his body will deteriorate and break down. This is affected by how active he's being and how much he's using his other power. Mental Assault/Empathy: Jameson can use the threads, or waves, of minds to connect too and attack minds. Basically it opens the psychic floodgate as he forced his mind's energy into another. The ability literally locks onto a single mind, otherwise it would hit everyone. This has the unexpected side effect of allowing him to detect minds and get minor feelings of tier current mental state. While targeting is a passive ability he can't switch off if he wants too, attacking is an active power that once he uses more than three times will seriously weaken his mental barriers meaning a fourth attack might just lead to his own mind being barraged. James] When split the power is divided. James gets the ability to detect and connect to minds. Mason] Mason has the ability to attack minds but can't target meaning he attacks everyone nearby. Not just his intended target. James and Mason can always find and talk to each other because their minds are connected. Plot overview Jameson was born in Ohio, America. He had a twin brother who was in a coma at birth making him practically an only child. He was always outgoing but early on in life his parents cause trouble. They were traveling circus performers who moved around a lot causing him to have problems making friends. He always had to be ready to pack up and leave. At ten his dad got a different job which effected him even more. He became a police officer. After a long time re-educating himself off his circus money he learned how to defend truth and honor on the 'force'. He always taught Jameson to treasure justice, and to always uphold the basic moral fiber of the police. Unfortunately his dad was subsequently fired for hand standing in a crime scene. ... I mean.. he was a clown.. Jameson moved form Ohio to Chicago to work as a research subject and assistant to a study to learn more about his powers. Their finances were a group of Military higher ups who owned a secret covert ops team. Here he met a friend named Cypirss who told him of a place where there was always adventure. But more importantly stories of romance and justice and fighting for truth. Anyhow. Jameson moved to Japan to learn at the school with the most excitement and action. In Hyakuji he encountered criminals, death, violence, battles, loss, and traitorous friends. And to make it worse he'd been infected with evil energies of a chaos god that were driving him mad. Until one day he pslit into James and Mason and.. Mason received all the chaos energy. And with only half of Jameson's powers he couldn't resist the pure chaos. To release the pain he clawed out his own eye, nearly killing himself and blinding him in his right eye for the rest of his life. Jameson recovered slowly. But now both physically.. and mentally... He'd lost sight of his goals. And so he returned to America. There he was asked to join as a Liaison of the F.B.I. to a secret covert ops group. he re-met his old friend Cypriss. Cypriss told Jameson of his greatest adventure. Love. And how he'd chosen to leave the person he loved most in order to protect his friends. But Jameson had no reason to urn. He sohuld fight for what he cared for. Jameson trained with the F.B.I. In advanced crime scene analysis and interrogation before returning to Hyakuji. He hired a magus as his contractual mage and from her he learned many things. He spent several months with her, talking and learning and having his ideas of himself and the world crushed while never wanting to give up his idealism. Through this he learned that idealism isn't flawed, but expecting the world to adhere to it was. He knew that no matter what he had to do what he could to progress his own ideals even if it never worked exactly as planned. Not because it was easy, but rather because that's how she acted. Even if she didn't let it show she had been an optimist.. Even tryign to save Jameson form his self destructive tendencies. And even when she finally disbanded their contract he knew that she still stupidly hoped for the best for him. And in one way she had succeeded. He had looked at himself, one leg, one eye, countless scars. He had seen a person heading for a meaningless death because he never considered himself. He knew from that point he had to find something he wanted. Something he desired for himself.. not others. He continued to work as a detective even after high school. His work eventually lead him to the crime ridden Niwa. The cops there were corrupt and ineffectual. And he was the man ackknowledged as honored guest inspector. Given special privileges by Japan, Interpol, America, and most of the European Union to act to intervene with crime on almost every level. World famous for his ability and determination he has set up shop in Hyakuji again. Category:Characters: Students Category:light